Broken Wings of a Firefly
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: The Sailor Senshi of Death and Destruction is a hard one to love. Will her story end in a happily ever after? Or will she always live in the silence alone? Collection of one-shots for Hotaru.
1. It's The Way

Spirit- This isn't a story, just a small collection of one-shots for my fav SM character, Hotaru. I've been listening to a lot of love/break-up songs lately and have been getting all sorts of ideas. I've tried to turn a few into stories, but that didn't work.

Tenshi- So Spirit-chan made them into one-shots for you all instead.

Spirit-I might do some for the other senshi, but I won't post them here. You'll just have to keep an eye out for them. I'm also NOT taking requests. I'm only doing this when I get an idea for one. I have a couple of pairings in mind, but I'll hold off on telling you what they are for now(mainly because I might not do some). But I hope you enjoy whatever I come up with!!

Tenshi- Most of these will be kind of morbid. Especially if Spirit-chan was listening to sadder song. See if you can guess what songs inspired the one-shots! There are plenty of hints, the biggest one's being the titles.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own any animes in these one-shots. Ok? Ok.

* * *

Title: It's The Way

Pairing:Hotaru/Grimmjow

Anime Cross: Bleach

* * *

Tiny droplets dripped into the tub of hot water. The ripples distorted a reflection of a heart shaped face girl with large violet eyes. Said eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying. The girl looked up from her bath at the steam that billowed out of the open window high above her. Even with scented bubbles and candles the girl found she couldn't relax. Sighing, she rinsed off and got out. Wrapping a towel around her small pale form she walked over to the mirror and wiped the steam from it. Now she stared at a blurry image of herself. Taking the small towel off her head she ran a brush through her short black hair several times before exiting the bathroom. The house was quiet and dark. The only light came from the cracks under the doors of her guardians rooms. Her feet padded softly on the carpet as she made her way down the hall to her own room.

Upon opening the door she was met by the gentle glow of two of her many lamps. They cast large shadows in the room, making some corners hard to see. The only other source of light was from the moon and street lamps outside of her open window. A calm autumn breeze blew the sheer lilac curtains, making a slight rustling sound. The girl watched as the cloth danced delicately before walking over to her dresser and opening the top draw. She pulled a pair of underwear out, placed them onto of the dresser, then opened the bottom drawer which held her nightgowns. A sudden harsh rustle made her grab her switch knife hidden behind one of her turned off lamps and whirl around as she flicked it open. Instantly the blade came a mer centimeter away from a neck. Violet eyes looked into bright sky blue ones. The side of the mans mouth that was human twisted into a knowing smirk. In a flash his hand flew up and gripped her wrist that held the knife, forcing it away from his skin. The girl only stared at him emotionlessly.

"You've gotten quicker Hotaru." he said, his eyes never leaving hers as he pulled her hand away from him.

"What do you want Grimmjow?" she whispered. Grimmjow took a step closer, towering over her. He was a good foot and a half taller than the girl, with light blue hair and white clothing. His shirt was open, revealing a muscular chest and a hole in his abdomen. The other side of his mouth had a large skeletal jaw stuck on it.

Grimmjow's grip tightened on her wrist, making her wince and drop the knife. He still didn't let go however. Instead he brought the hand up to the jawbone and brushed it gently across it. "Just came to see you."

"You know you can't come here anymore. Ichigo and the others probably already sense your presence." she snapped, her soft expression hardening.

Grimmjow's smirk only widened. "Doubtful. They are a little busy at the moment, and don't you think I know how to turn my aura down? Not even your precious guardians can feel me and they are only a couple of rooms away."

Hotaru knew he was right. Had he not turned down his power, Haruka and the others would have come storming in by now, transformed and ready to kill. Finally he released her hand. His smirk disappeared, replaced with a serious look. Instantly the girls guard went up. Grimmjow was hardly ever serious around her. When he was, it was time to pay attention to not only his movements, but his words. The two walked over to her bed and sat down. Hotaru made sure her towel was still tight around her and that she sat a good two feet away from him.

"There really is no convincing you is there?" he asked, his piercing blue eyes staring at the carpet on the floor.

Hotaru's own eyes gazed at him softly. "No, I am a Sailor Senshi. I have a duty to uphold. My life belongs to my princess," the next part hurt to say, "and to no one else."

He nodded in understanding. Hotaru now looked away, trying to will her frustration away. She should have listened to Setsuna those many months ago. Unlike Ichigo and his crew, who had just found out about the Arrancar and the espada, the senshi had been battling them for quite some time now. The older senshi had warned Hotaru to "beware of evil men." at the beginning. At the time it made no sense to her. Now she understood her words perfectly. Setsuna knew this would happen, and despite the rules tried to tell the younger girl in order to stop what was now taking place.

'That's what I get for not listening better.' she thought.

A hand caught her chin and turned her head. Grimmjows face was leaning towards hers, their lips drawing closer together. 'Stop!' her mind cried, but her body refused to respond as he finally closed the gap. This was the reason she didn't listen to her oldest guardian. It was the way he made her feel that drowned out any thoughts of what would happen to them in the future. It was the way he held, and kissed her like this that blinded her to the suffering she would go through when she and the others had to fight him.

Suddenly he broke the kiss and in a couple of swift movements had her lying on her back on the bed with him over her. Their eyes locked. He spoke first. "Tell me why I shouldn't just kidnap you and change you myself?" though his eyes were soft, his voice betrayed the lust and anger he felt towards her.

"You know you can't hold me. And you know I won't let you change me into a hollow. You don't even have that kind of power." she pointed out. Now his face twisted in irritation.

A slight blush was creeping onto Hotaru's cheeks. The position they were in was a little uncomfortable, especially since she was still only wearing a towel. However, she refused to mention this to him. If he didn't notice already then she wasn't going to point it out. He would only turn perverted, and that was NOT something she wanted at the moment. Not when the discussion was already too heavy. To her relief he got off the bed, allowing her to sit up. The espada began to pace in front of her, mumbling to himself. She watched him from her spot, looking sad.

He didn't love her, that much she knew. He just wanted her, as if she were a doll. That's what he wanted. For her to be his little doll. A doll he could play with whenever he pleased. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had no heart. He had told her that himself. That was the day he broke his little doll. Perhaps if he did love her she would have agreed to go with him, but she would never know that for sure. She had felt bruised ever since that day, the day she almost betrayed the others to be with him. However, she had had enough sense to know it would have made her the most foolish person in the world to leave her family for a man that didn't even love her. Heck, it was even foolish to leave them for a man that did.

Finally he stopped pacing and stood in front of her. His hands were in his pockets as he stared down at her. All she could do was look back up at him. The violet eyed girl knew her place. No mater what she had to protect her princess and the others. If Grimmjow was to do them any harm, then she would have to take him down, or let him be taken down by another. His eyes took her whole image in. She was quiet pretty, though anytime anyone told her that she would deny it. Yes, there were better looking women out there, but none could compare to her own special dark beauty. The old pain she had felt from her past had turned into beautiful strength for her now. She was not one to give up, nor allow others to sacrifice themselves when she could do it for them. He had felt drawn to her ever since their first fight. She was the only one among her friends that could go head to head with him. Haruka was best with hand to hand combat, but this girls very aura was enough to crush most hollows. A beautiful power, but one she could hardly use, else she risked her own life along with anyone close by.

Inside he smirked. At first his flirting had always made the girl turn red and panic. Her fear only enticed him more. Once she found out he liked that she stopped showing most emotions around him. It took away his fun, but he found other ways to torment the girl. Now the tables were turned however. She was tormenting him by refusing to join with the him. He had told her she didn't have to fight anyone, just stay with him. She had told the #6 espada that was a lie. Her friends would hunt her down, and either try to free her if they could, or destroy her. That was the way of a warrior, and if it came to that, she would have asked them to end her life. Why couldn't he have her? He almost always got what he wanted, and now the one thing he wanted the most he would never be able to have. Had he never turned into a hollow, he might have loved the girl. As he was, he couldn't.

"I hate you." he said. There was a flash of pain in the girls features, but they were quickly masked with indifference.

"You have no idea how much I hate you." she threw back calmly.

"Lair! You can't even stop thinking about me!" he snapped, trying to keep his voice low so the other residences of the house wouldn't hear.

Hotaru stood up, glaring. "And that is precisely why I hate you so much." She faltered a little when he was suddenly in front of her. Grimmjow grabbed her shoulders, slightly jerking her closer to him. The two stood there for what felt like hours. Neither able to turn their angry eyes away from each other. It was useless to argue. The outcome was always the same. In the past they had always blamed each other for the situation they were in. Grimmjow had said that if she wasn't so weak she wouldn't have let him in. Hotaru would always thrown back that it was he who had started it all in the first place. At the end of each argument Grimmjow would leave, but always return the next night pretending it never happened and hoping to play more with his pretty little doll.

"Somethings about to happen isn't it?" Hotaru finally asked.

Grimmjow, who hadn't expected her to speak, paused for a moment. The girl always knew when something behind the scenes was going on. "Yes." he finally said. "Something big."

He never told Hotaru his plans, and she never expected him to. It was fair foolish telling your enemy what you were going to do next, even if you did like said enemy. Letting out a sigh as she looked away and leaned against his chest, suddenly feeling cold. Grimmjow released her shoulders to wrap his arms around her. The hand that wasn't holding the towel up traced his muscles as he looked down at her. This was the last time they would see each other on "peaceful" terms. Tomorrow would end their little affair and the war between the good guys and the bad guys would officially begin.

Wordlessly he picked her up bridal style and laid her in the bed before he crawled him next to her. Hotaru pulled the covers up to her shoulders so if the towel slipped he wouldn't see much. Grimmjow just continued to hold her. Silence swept over them for a long time. Every once in awhile the night's breeze would gently lift the curtains, making them ruffle slightly. At some point Hotaru dozed off, snuggling closer to the espada. He only continued to watch her, not really needing sleep. Once dawn came the only place he would get to see her was on the battlefield. He refused to fight her though. Most likely it would come down to him and Ichigo. He knew even if the Arrancars won, he still couldn't have her. She would willingly die with the others.

"I'm sorry I put you through this." he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. She stirred slightly. "I'm sorry I'm going to put you through even more."

"I'm sorry too." he heard her say after a long pause. He smirked, then leaned down and kissed her one last time. When she opened her eyes again he was gone. Sitting up she saw the sky was starting to get lighter. Dawn was approaching. "Good-bye Grimmjow."

From the very beginning she knew it couldn't have lasted. They were enemies. He wanted to destroy mankind, it was her duty to protect it. For months they had gone back and forth on being foes and lovers. Now they would forever remain the first. This is what she got for falling for someone like him. She couldn't have helped it if she wanted to though. It was the way that he made her fall in love.

* * *

Spirit- One of the sadder ones, but I felt it fit. If you want to know the song I used just ask and I will tell you so you can listen to it as you read.

Tenshi- Like a reading playlist!

Spirit- Yep, so what did you all think?? Please Review! Ja ne!

Death


	2. Last Night Alone

_**Spirit**_- Here's the next one!! It was originally meant to be a short story, but I couldn't think of what else to do.

_**Tenshi**_**-** It was supposed to come before the Grimmjow one, but Spirit got stuck on it.

_**Spirit**_**-** Yep. Also I'm making some videos on Youtube with some of these pairings. One already exists for this one, it's by MegumiUrameshi. It greatly inspired this fic. I'm currently making Grimmjow/Hotaru's one and it will probably be up tonight. I already have another one up there if you want a preview to what the next pairing will be and it's inspired song.

_**Tenshi**_- Spirit's Youtube link is in her profile if you want to watch any of these. Please watch and comment them!!

_**Spirit**_- Hope you enjoy them and this one-shot!!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own any animes in these one-shots. Ok? Ok.

* * *

Title:Last Night Alone

Pairing:Hotaru/Hiei

Anime Cross: Yu Yu Hakusho

Song: The Last Night by Skillet

* * *

Violet eyes gazed up at the clouded sky. They did their best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Blinking a few times, they looked back down at the marker that read her fathers name. Several people were gathered around the small, pale girl as she set down the incense she was holding into the bowl. All of her friends were there to show her support, along with a few of her father's co-workers. She stepped back to allow other people to pay their respects. The dress she wore was a favorite of her fathers. Unlike everyone else who wore black, she wore a white square necked dress with long sleeves. He always said she looked like her mother in it. Now he was up in heaven with her.

"Hotaru-chan?" came a whisper to her left. Hotaru looked up at her friend, Usagi, who gave her a comforting smile. "Do you want to walk with me?"

It was very unusual for the older, blonde haired girl to be serious, but Hotaru nodded and the two walked away from the group. The two strolled under the few trees within the cemetery. Markers of where the dead's ashes rested were crammed close together. Only a few other people were there, cleaning the graves of their families. Finally the two girls came to a bench and sat down. They listened as the thunder rolled in the distance. It had already rained in their area. The stony ground was wet and puddles had gathered in some spots.

Usagi's blue eyes looked over at the smaller girl, "Have you decided who you want to live with? I heard Rei and Makoto also offered for you to stay with them, along with Haruka and the others."

"No, I'm not sure yet. I can stay at my father's house until it's sold." She replied.

"That's good. No added pressure on you." Hotaru nodded. Usagi wrapped a comforting arm around her young friend. Souichi's passing was so sudden. After being possessed by a very powerful daimon for so long his body became very weak. Eventually he started having heart problems, and then two days ago died of a heart attack. Hotaru probably would have suffered the same fate if she hadn't been reborn. Now all of her family was gone. Chibiusa had to go back to the future a couple of weeks ago, telling them the ice-age in which Usagi was to save the earth and create Crystal Tokyo would come in a year. The blonde had been busy training ever since to make sure she was ready for that time. They all knew she had proven she was ready with the defeat of Chaos however.

After a few moments of holding her friend, Usagi got up and went back to the group. Hotaru wanted to be alone for awhile. Ever since the death, people had been watching over her like hawks. The ones who didn't know her too well thought she may do something drastic, and the ones who did know her watched her out of deep concern. Finally it felt like she could breathe. As if to prove her point she inhaled deeply. Taking in the scent of the wet earth and lavender incense that clung to her dress. She heard raised voices and looked back to wear her fathers grave was. More people had joined the group. For where she was it was hard to tell who they were. Catching the sight of light blue and red hair she knew it was Yusuke's group. They had worked together on several cases, and became friends.

"What are you doing all the way over here?" came a voice to her other side. She turned to look up at the one member of that group who had become her closest friend after Chibiusa.

"Hey Hiei." As suspected he wore his usual black outfit with the bandana over his third eye. Taking Usagi's old spot on the bench, he waited for her to answer him. "I just wanted to get away from them for awhile. They keep asking if I need anything or if I'm alright."

"You just lost your father. Of course you're not ok." He said harshly.

She rolled her eyes. "I know. But if I tell them anythings wrong then they fuss over me for an hour." Her violet eyes gazed up at the semi-cloudy sky.

"You look even paler in white." Came Hiei's voice. She looked down at her dress. She knew it was true. In fact Minako had mentioned if it weren't for her shinning eyes she would have looked like a ghost. She couldn't help but smile at her friends attempt to cheer her up.

"I know, but it was my father's favorite dress that I owned. I always refused to wear it for him. However, I felt like I should today." She replied.

Hiei shrugged and looked out at all the markers. She knew he still didn't quite understand the ways of humans, but with her and Yusuke's help he was getting there. The two sat in silence. It never bothered them when they ran out of topics to talk about. The two just enjoyed sitting with someone and watching as the world continued on without them. It was perhaps that reason that they were so close. They didn't need to constantly do things like the others. Sometimes while Hiei trained, Hotaru would sit nearby reading a book or doing homework. No words would be exchanged for hours. That was the way they liked it. Not even they could explain why this was to the others.

When Hiei broke the silence it actually startled the girl, "I think they're done." Following his gaze he saw that most of her father's co-workers were leaving. Quickly she moved so she was hidden behind Hiei. She didn't want them coming over to tell her one last, "I'm sorry for your loss." Hiei guessed what she was doing and even death glared at the group when they looked towards them. They quickly left the cemetery, leaving only the senshi and spirit detectives there. Hotaru and Hiei got up to join the group. After talking a little longer they all decided to go grab a bite to eat and try to shake off the negative feelings.

**88888**

"You sure you don't want one of the girls to spend the night?" Haruka asked as she and Michiru dropped the violet eyed girl off at her house after they had eaten dinner with the others. It was now a little after sunset. The group had stayed out a little longer talking and goofing off at a local diner. It certainly had put everyone in better moods. Even Hotaru had felt a little more brighter when Yusuke and Kuwabarra started a food fight which ended up getting them all kicked out.

Hotaru just shook her head and gave them a small smile. "I'll be fine. I'll call if I need someone."

"We love you Hotaru. Don't think that you don't have anyone left." Michiru said, eyeing the girl sadly.

ìI would be a complete idiot to think that. And the last time I checked I wasn't Kuwabarra.î This made the older women laugh. They then said good-bye and drove off. She let out a sigh and turned to look at her house. It was large, like the last one before it was destroyed. She never understood why her father decided to buy another large house when it was only the two of them. Still, it became home to her. Now, it felt so foreboding, as it was the place that held all of her memories with her father.

Putting her hand in her jacket pocket she produced a key and unlocked the front door. It was dark inside the house and eerily quiet. For a moment she wanted to turn around and run back to Haruka and Michiru. However, she argued with herself that that was silly and took a step inside. Nothing happened. She didn't realize she was expecting something to happen or that she was holding her breath. Releasing it, she turned on the light and took off her shoes. It felt so lonely in the house. Like it did the first time they moved in. So much space, and not enough people to fill it all. Now there was only one person there, making it feel even larger and emptier. Walking into the living room she turned on the TV just to have noise then went into the kitchen to busy herself with dishes.

There weren't that many considering no one had been there the past two days. After the heart attack, Hotaru had stayed with the other Outers. This was the first time being back at her house, and she was alone. Maybe that hadn't been such a bright idea, but it was too late now. She had no intention of calling anyone. She had burdened everyone enough with all this drama. Deep in her mind she knew none of them saw it as a burden, but she ignored that voice and went upstairs to her room. Being around Haruka so much she had started to pick up a stubborn streak.

After a shower she got dressed in an overly large black t-shirt and shorts. She turned on a few of her lamps and sat down on the floor, her back leaning against the side of her bed. The TV was still on downstairs providing some comfort as thunder sounded. More clouds had drifted in, threatening to rain any moment. The small girl had tried to hold it in for as long as she could, but now she broke. Instantly tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried silently. Burying her face in her arms she continued to weep alone. Her father was dead, and she felt so alone. How could someone, who barely even knew her, make such an impact on her life? Even after she went back to live with him after the defeat of Chaos he went back to his research, barely ever being around again. Hotaru knew her father lover her, but the truth was he was never the same after the death of his wife. Even though he had a chance to start over with her, he didn't take it. Then he got sick, and was in and out of the hospital for months before-.

A loud clap of thunder overhead made the girl jump and whimper. Rain started pouring down. It was going to be a long night. Wiping the tears from her red eyes she got up to go make sure all of the windows were closed and locked so they wouldn't blow open. It kept her busy until she came to the last room of the house. Her father's room. She pondered on whether or not she should just let the water get in there, but it anything got ruined it would be harder to sell the house. Taking a deep breath she slowly opened the door and peered inside. Everything was neat as always. She turned on the light only to have the storm turn it and all the other lights in the house off.

"Great." She muttered to herself. "The power just had to die now."

That was when she saw one of the windows was slightly opened. Quickly she rushed over to close and lock it. She stood there for a moment, watching as the rain slide down the glass and the wind tear at the trees. Another loud roll of thunder made her squeak and back away from the window. Her back connected with something which made her scream and whirl around. It turned out it was only the closet door. She sighed and shut it before running out of the room and back into her own. Cursing at herself for going into that room she unplugged all of her lamps and crawled into bed. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. Even after it calmed down however she couldn't fall asleep. For hours she tossed and turned in her bed, trying to suppress all her memories and feelings. It was a losing war however. Several times tears escaped her, only to be wiped away on the pillow.

Something tapped on the window which made her sit up. A dark silhouette was seen crouched outside. Quickly she threw off her covers and went to open it. A very wet Hiei stepped in the room and closed the window behind him. Hotaru fetched him some towels and then sat on her bed a he dried off a little.

"What are you doing here?"

"Usagi called and wanted me to check up on you." He said, sounding a little annoyed.

Hotaru couldn't help but smile. The blonde had probably wanted him to spy on her and see how she was doing. However, Hiei knew better than to do that. The last time he did he nearly got his head sliced off by her glaive. Hotaru hadn't known it was him, and thought it was a demon come to attack her.

"I'm alright." She said. Suddenly he was in front of her. His hand brushed her face, wiping a tear. Instantly she looked away. "It's natural for me to be upset isn't it?"

"Yes." Was all he said before sitting on her night stand. "Koenma has given the Spirit Detectives a new mission. We leave in the morning."

"We aren't joining you?" Hotaru asked, indicating herself and the other senshi.

Hiei shook his head, "the problem is small enough for one team and it's in an area we've been before. Though it may take us a couple of days to find the demons we're looking for if they don't challenge us right out.'

Hotaru felt a little sad. With Chibiusa and her father now gone, Hiei was the only one she felt most comfortable around. Now he was leaving for a couple of days. She knew there was nothing she could do. Even if she asked to come, the boys wouldn't let her. She was in no state to fight now that her mind and heart were weakened. Hiei watched as the girl continued to stare at the floor sadly. He really wished he could go slice Koenma in two for sending him away from someone who actually needed him right now. He wasn't going to deny he felt a slight attraction to the girl. Neither he nor Hotaru were much for the "love at first sight" thing that most of their friends got. In fact when they first met, they hardly acknowledged each other. The weeks following however, Hotaru had proved to be a great fighter and companion for him. Kurama had even joked once that he was jealous Hiei had found someone else to hang out with.

"You going to be ok while I'm gone?" Hiei asked. Hotaru looked up at him and he knew the answer.

"I don't know." She said after a momentary pause. "I'm sure the others will watch over me."

He nodded, knowing this would be true. This made him feel a little better, knowing he wasn't leaving her entirely alone. Hotaru was gazing at the floor again. She saw Hiei get up out of the corners of her eyes and move to stand in front of her. She felt him place something over her head and let it settle around her neck. Violet eyes looked down at a beautiful blue stone pendant on a cord of string. It was his mothers tear drop necklace she had given him. She knew how much the jewel meant to him. He would sometimes leave it with her when he went on missions for safe keeping. Never had he let her wear it though.

"I'll be back for that." He said then headed towards the window. Lightning flashed, lighting up the room for a couple of seconds.

"Hiei." The demon turned when he was crouched on the window sill ready to jump into the tree across from it. Hotaru gave him a small smile. "I'll be fine."

He knew it was a lie.

**88888**

The mission was going on longer than expected. Hiei growled at his comrades as they trudged through a dimly lit forest. Three days had already past and they still hadn't found the demon they were looking for. The suspect had stolen some ancient, powerful artifact that they now needed to get back. The fire yokai didn't like being apart from Hotaru for this long. Not with the condition she was in. Sure the other senshi were looking after her, but the girl was very good at masking her feelings. Sometimes it was hard for even himself to pick up on her emotions. The only other person that could was Usagi, but since the inner senshi had school they weren't able to be around the girl as much. Kurama had tried to assure his friend that Hotaru was a strong girl and would be ok.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that." he thought. "How can a girl who watched her father die be ok so soon?"

Night was upon them. They would have to camp out again. Tonight Hiei wanted to use his third eye to see how Hotaru was doing. She always hated when he used it on her, claiming it wasn't polite. But since when was Hiei "polite"? Once the others were asleep, he leapt up to he tree tops. The nights breeze welcomed him and blew his cloak around. The moon was full an ominous looking. Quickly he untied his bandana, closed his normal eyes, and opened the third. It glowed and the pupil dilated. The scene of the trees and sky was replaced with the image of Hotaru's room. The girl wasn't there though. He tried the rest of the house. First the living room then kitchen/dinning room. When she was there he checked the guest rooms. Besides the bathroom, which he refused to check, there was only one other place she could be.

There she was, curled up on her fathers bed. It appeared she had cried herself to sleep. Hiei stiffened. Hotaru was strong, and rarely ever cried. So when she did, and he could see it, it worried him. Something was clutched in her hand. Zooming his vision on it he found she had a death grip on his necklace. Snapping his eye shut, not even bothering to cover it, he jumped down and landed in the middle of the campsite. Instantly the other boys woke up. Kurama noticed Hiei was the one that made the noise right away. Yusuke had jumped up, ready with his Rei-gun if it had been an intruder. Kuwabarra was in a daze, looking around as if he had forgotten where they were.

Yusuke then notice the shorter demon and powered down. "Hiei, what the hell is your problem?"

"I'm going back to the human world. Handle this stupid mission without me." he said then began walking back the way they had come.

Kurama now stood. "Hold on Hiei! You can't go alone."

"Stay here with the idiots Kurama. I don't need help getting back." He said, looking over his shoulder at the red haired boy.

"You're serious?" Kuwabarra pipped up, out of his stupor.

"It's Hotaru isn't it?" Yusuke asked, putting his fists on his hips.

Hiei turned away from them and started walking again. They had their answer, and weren't going to stop them. In truth, they all were worried about the violet eyed girl as well. She had become a good friend to them all just like the other senshi. They knew Hiei was protective of her, though it was like pulling teeth trying to get him to admit it. All silently agreed they didn't need him to complete the mission and went back to sleep without uttering a word.

Hiei raced through the trees at top speed. He knew it would take at least a day to get back to the gate they had come out of, but it would have to do. Now that he wasn't looking for tracks or having to stop so his human comrades could rest he could go for as long and as fast as he wanted. With out any delays he should make it by noon tomorrow.

**88888**

Violet eyes opened slowly as the noon light lit the room. Hotaru sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was still in her fathers room. Suddenly she winced and looked down at her arms. They were covered by her long sleeved black shirt. Moving the sleeve away, she saw her arms were riddled with long but not deep cuts. She cast her eyes downward. What had she been thinking last night? Mutilating yourself wasn't going to stop this pain, just take the focus off it for a minute of two. Hotaru had really been upset last night though. People had come to look at the house with her fathers lawyer. It had been a bit much too soon seeing this happy family of five.

It made her remember when she was little. The fun she used to have with her mother and father. After the family had left she had run upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom where she cried for an hour. It was there she say her razor. It was like her mind went dead and her body just moved without her thinking. Not even the white hot pain that followed had woken her from her trance. Now she felt pathetic. She was never more thankful for her healing ability. By tomorrow any trace of her stupidity would be gone. To make sure she wouldn't do it again she went through the house taking all the razors, scissors, knifes and stuffing them in the small safe in her room. She would most likely be able to stop herself if she had to take the time to work the combination to open the thing. She hoped at least.

Once that was done she sat on her bed and stared at the ground. It had been five days since her fathers death, three since the funeral. Today would mark the fourth. She had nothing to do today. The Outers forbad her from going to school for the rest of the week and probably will do the same for the next one. She didn't think that was right. She had already missed so much. Nearly two weeks ago her father had a severe heart attack and was taken to the hospital. She had stayed in the hospital by his side till the tragic end. Setsuna however had gotten most of her work and came over in the afternoons to help her with it. She wouldn't be able to make it today since she had a wedding dress to finish for a client.

"Guess I'll go for a walk." she mumbled. Having been cooped up in the house for awhile she wanted some fresh air. Grabbing her green coat she put on her shoes and walked out of the hose. The leaves had just finished changing color and were starting to fall. The soft pads of her shoes thudded on the sidewalk as she walked around the block.

Eventually she left the suburbs and entered the city. She came to the Crown Arcade and looked inside. It was mostly empty as all the kids and teens were in school. She remembered the first time they brought the guys there. Yusuke and Kuwabarra immediately took to the place. Boton, Kurama, and Keiko were more into the cafe upstairs, which became their favorite spot to have tea with Ami and Rei. Once Makoto developed a crush on the red haired teen boy she too joined them inside of going after Andrew. Koenma took some convincing, but soon became as into it as Usagi and Minako. The only one who completely refused the place was Hiei. he hated the place, saying it was too loud and smelled. Hotaru admitted she wasn't a total gamer, in fact the only games she liked were the racing ones, mostly due to Haruka, but she did try to get the youkai to join them. Once or twice, when he had been provoked by Yusuke, he had played, but then quickly left after beating his opponent. Finally Hotaru had asked him why he always left after playing only one game.

_"I don't have to tell you." he had snapped._

_Hotaru just gave him an curious look, "but you're very good at the games. If you had kept on playing you may have gotten a high score."_

_"What's the point if their is nothing I can gain from winning?" he asked, scowling at her._

_"You don't always have to get something. Sometimes just knowing you're one of the best is good enough." She pointed out as they walked down the busy street away from the arcade._

_Hiei scoffed and looked away from her. He didn't respond back. The youkai never won against the girl. Though the two never actually fought, Hotaru's curiosity got the best of her sometimes. The ending result would be Hiei spilling everything to the girl who would only smile sweetly back. _

_The violet eyed girl smiled now, "you just don't want to admit you were having fun." _

_After a couple of minutes Hiei smirked, "Why would I admit anything if I have you to say it for me?"_

The sound of horns honking drew her out of her memory. A silver car had run a red light. Glancing one more time at the arcade she pressed on. After another block her hands and face started to get really cold. It was best to turn back now and maybe get some groceries from the supermarket close to her house. Most of the food in her house had gone bad while she was at the hospital. Again she walked past the arcade. This time Andrew was outside, sweeping what leaves had fallen in front of the doors. He spotted her and waved.

"Hey Hotaru. Long time no see." He said in his usual cheery tone. Th violet eyed girl couldn't help but smile at him. She could see why a majority of the Inners had liked him at one point. He was very nice and quite handsome too. She herself had never developed a full on crush for him, but he had been a nice daydream when they had first met. Now she just looked at him as a good friend.

"Good afternoon Andrew." She said and bowed politely.

His smile spread. "What brings you out here along?"

"Just going for a walk. I've been housed for too long." she explained. No doubt Andrew already knew what happened to her. Minako and Usagi had probably told him on one of their daily visits.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing ok. See you around." with that he waved and retreated back inside. Hotaru waved back then continued on. Her eyes watched her feet, a frown on her face. She had fooled him, just like she fooled the others into thinking she was ok. She wanted to run back, show him her scars and scream that she wasn't. That she still hurt so much and wanted to beg him to take the pain away. That would only burden him though, and there was nothing he could do about that pain.

Though it scared her she took another step. Around Hotaru it felt lie the world was cracking and giving away. The ground would give-way too at any moment. Somehow she get a couple of groceries and made it home. After putting most of the food away she started making herself dinner. She wished she was like Makoto. Her cooking skills were amazing. Though Hotaru didn't ruin every dish like her two blond friends she couldn't make anything fancy. Just regular, plain, boring dishes. She ate while watching TV then fell asleep on the couch.

**88888**

A figure opened the window to Hotaru's room and crept inside. Hiei looked around and found the violet eyed girl wasn't there. That was odd. It was a little past midnight. He hoped she hadn't chosen to spend another night in her fathers room. It had taken longer than he thought to get back to the Human world. A couple of demons had held him up and he had to fight through them to get to the portal that let him back to the Spirit world. After ignoring Koenma's squacks of disapproval and threats to send him to jail. Only when Boton saw the look on the fire youkai's face did she distract him long enough for Hiei to slip out. As much as he hated to admit it, he owed Boton a lot.

Stepping out of Hotaru's room he was about to head to her fathers when he heard the TV on downstairs. He walked down the steps and peered around the corner. Hotaru lay on the couch, sound asleep. Hiei walked over and looked down at her. She looked fine. She hadn't been crying like the last night. Still he knew better than to assume. Gently he picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to her room. She seemed lighter than usual. He hoped she was eating right.

When he got to her room he laid her down gently on the bed. He didn't know what he would do now. He hadn't really planned on how this would go. Maybe he shouldn't have left Yusuke and the others after all. About to leave he heard movement and turned to see Hotaru starting to open her eyes. When she spotted him she immediately Sat up.

"Hiei? You're back!" She cried.

He nodded. "yeah. I just got back and found you sleeping on the couch."

"Oh." she said and looked around a little. "Did you carry me up here?"

He just nodded again then went and sat on the night-stand next to her. Hotaru smiled warmly at him. It was clear she was glad to see him. After a couples of moments of silence she took off his necklace and handed it back to him. He accepted it with a thanks and put it over his own head. Hotaru asked if he was hungry or anything. When he said he was thirsty they both got up and headed downstairs. She put on a kettle and the two waited.

"So how did the mission go?" She asked.

"I don't know." was his response. He wasn't looking at her but at the wall to his right.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you not know?"

A moments pause followed, then, "cause I left Yusuke to handle it with the others."

"Wha-" the whistle of the kettle made her go back into the kitchen and pour the hot water before adding the tea bags. When she returned to the living room Hiei still refused to look at her. She gave him his cup and sipped her own. The warm liquid made her relax more. "Ok, so why did you leave the others."

"Because they could handle it on their own. It's just one stupid demon we were chasing. Just one of us would have probably done the job fine. Koenma didn't need us all." he explained.

"Won't you get in trouble?" She was doing it again. her curiosity was taking over and she wouldn't stop asking questions till she got the whole story. Hiei should have known this would happen. He couldn't lie to her either. She was very good at detecting those. Even if they were small and meaningless.

"I was worried about you ok! That's why I left." he blurted, not wanting to go through the torture of her prying it out of him bit by bit.

Hotaru looked startled for a moment then smiled. It was a fake. "But Hiei I'm fine. You shouldn't have worried."

'Liar!' Hiei wanted to snap, but didn't. It would only make her feel worse. Now he looked at her, she still wore that fake smile in hopes it would fool him. It couldn't even fool a blind man. Usually she was very good at masking her feelings, but it seemed she was running low on strength to do so. Setting his cup down, he walked over to her. She looked like she wanted to run.

"Why won't you tell me how you really feel? You always get information out of me." he pointed out.

Hotaru blinked. "Well- ... That is I..."

He caught her by the wrist, making her wince. This didn't go unnoticed by the youkai. His hold on her wasn't strong enough to hurt her. Pulling her arm towards him he moved her sleeve up to see it full of scars, some still a little red, but most were almost completely healed. Due to her healing ability some were even gone, but her body had not been fast enough to prevent this from happening. He looked up at her with a sharp glare which made her turn her head away from him. Anger was bubbling up inside him, but so was guilt. Had he been with her all this time, this wouldn't have happened. At least he hoped not.

"When did you do this?" he snapped.

Hotaru cringed, he had never spoken to her so harshly. "Last night ... But I'm fine now."

Swiftly he caught her chin to force her to look at him. In a harsher tone he said, "quit lying!" immediately he caught his temper and cooled it down. Yelling at her would not make things any better. In a softer voice he said, "cause you really suck at it. I'm not all those people who ask if you're o.k. and WANT you to say yes so they don't have to do anything. I want you to tell me how you really feel Hotaru. Stop shielding yourself from me, you know I would never harm you."

Hotaru's violet orbs gazed at him, brimming with tears as they held confusion in them. "How I ... really feel?"

Releasing her chin he nodded, his own gazed relaxed more to make her feel comfortable. "Yes, what were you feeling last night? What are you feeling at this very moment?"

"I felt... I feel alone." she said letting her stare fall to their feet as her tears were finally falling. She gasped as strong arms encircled her and she was pressed against his chest. A blush spread across her cheeks as Hiei rested his forehead on her own. His crimson eyes holding her violet ones. After a couple of seconds the two pulled closer, closing their eyes as Hiei pressed his lips gently against hers. If he hadn't been holding onto her so strongly Hotaru was sure she would have fell to the floor and melted. The kiss, though soft, made her feel like the weakest yet most powerful being in the world. Soon the two pulled away, but continued to hold each other's gaze. Hiei then gave her one of his rare, genuine, smiles.

"Then that was the last night you'll spend alone."

* * *

_**Spirit**_- So what did you all think??

_**Tenshi**_- Don't forget to watch the videos to some of these.

_**Spirit**_- and Please Review!! Ja ne

Death

* * *


	3. Just Like Me

_**Spirit**_- So yes, I know I was supposed to do Gaara/Hotaru first. But that one is still being worked on. 

_**Tenshi**_**-** Spirit was going to put this one on the shelf til the other got done, but decided not to after awhile

_**Spirit**_**-** Yeah, I'm proud of how this one came out so that's why it's here. Hope you all enjoy it!... Though it's a little dark.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own any animes in these one-shots. Ok? Ok.

* * *

Title: Just Like Me

Pairing:Marik/Hotaru/Yami Marik/

Anime Cross: Yu-Gi-Oh

Song: Snow White Queen by Evanescence

* * *

A dark figure fumbled around in the dark of a small room. The wind outside howled hauntingly. Thrashing against the trees, making them scrap their branches against the curtain drawn windows. The figure sobbed quietly, trying to finish the task of dressing in a overly large t-shirt and pj bottoms. They wiped their teary eyes on their forearm before finishing. A soft cackle was heard behind them. Quickly the form turned to look at the vanity. The mirror was covered by a towel, but a glow could be seen coming through it. The girl slowly made her way towards it. Her small arm reached out towards the cloth. When her tiny fingers finally grasped it, she tore the towel away. The glow was gone. She stared back at her own reflection. Terrified violet eyes stared back at her. Short black hair framed a pale heart shaped face.

She let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead. After a moment of trying to calm her nerves she picked up her cell phone that was on the vanity next to a couple of small lamps. The buttons rang a quiet tune as she pressed them. The girl waited when she was done for someone to answer the ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." her voice shook slightly.

The voice on the other line began to sound protective. "What's wrong?"

"Can... can you come over?" she asked, fighting back more tears.

"I'll be right there Hotaru."

She nodded, then realizing they couldn't see that replied, "yes." they hung up and she turned back to the mirror. This time a different face stared at her. A tan boy with menacing lavender eyes and a golden third eye stared back. The girl gasped and stepped back. She tripped over a cord and fell to the floor.

The boy with a mass of wild sand colored hair laughed. That laugh made her tremble. "Poor little Hotaru. Still trying to fight it I see."

He lifted up an arm and started reaching for her. Her body stayed frozen. She couldn't even scream. Soon the arm went through the glass barrier between them. It continued to reach for her. Hotaru watched it as it drew closer. A snap of a branch outside startled her into movement. She jumped up and ran out of the room. The hallway she ran into was lit. Grabbing the door handle she pulled the door shut and stood there, gasping for breathe and staring at the knob in her pale hand. Her mind tried to convince her that what she just saw wasn't real. He was dead. Yami Marik no longer existed.

_"You're just like me. You will see this soon." _Those words still haunted her being. She was nothing like him. She was a senshi, a protector. He was born out of rage and hatred. All he knew was death and destruction. Even though those were her powers she did not wield them the same way he did... That wasn't what he meant however.

"No." she whispered. Banishing those thoughts from her mind. If she gave into them now, he would have her.

_"Hotaru_." came that same taunting voice. The girl whirled around and looked down the hallway. No one was there. No one that she could see. It sounded like it was everywhere. Echoing in her veins. Humming within the marrow of her bones. She was losing her mind. That had to be it. There was just no way! she thought as she slammed the door with her fist and let out a frustrated cry. She closed her eyes and drew her arm back, before slamming it a second time. Instead of hitting the hard wood again, she hit something a little more soft, that muffled the sound. She looked up into those haunting lavender eyes. They stared back, cherishing the way she began to break so easily under their stare. Yami Marik's hand flew up, and seized her wrist.

"Don't scream anymore my dear." He said, bringing her wrist up to his mouth, pressing it gently against his lips. "You belong to me. You always have."

"You... You aren't real. We defeated you! Leave me Alone!" She screamed fighting his hold on her. His teeth sank into her flesh and she froze. Her eyes followed the thin trail of blood that flowed down her arm and dripped onto the dark blue carpet. Pain ran through her arm and screamed within her brain.

He pulled away slightly and whispered, "oh I'm very real darling. I've come back just for you." His other hand drew up, stretching out to cup her face. Pulling back, she wiggled her wrist free and ran for the stairs. Her feet pounded as they made their way down to the family room. Hotaru didn't look back as she heard him laugh again. "You can't run from me forever Hotaru! One day you will except that I am not letting you go! Just get it over with now!"

Memories flooded back as she stumbled through the dark downstairs. When Kaiba's tournament made a turn for the worst. When Yami Marik revealed himself to the senshi. He took a special interest in the sailor scout of Saturn. Somehow he had found out about her past. About Mistress 9. He had used that against her. Once her mind was weak enough, he was able to control it. Instead of using her to fight the other senshi, he kept her by his side. Claiming that once he defeated the pharaoh, they could rule together.

_"You are mine... My beautiful snow white queen." he called her. The whole time she was conscious of what he made her do. He manipulated her body like a puppet. Just like he did to his host._

_"Mistress 9 may have been the one to hurt those kids at your school, but you secretly wanted to do the same. They always teased and hurt you. Don't tell me you never wanted to get your revenge. Don't tell me you never wanted to kill them." Those words buried deep inside of her, breaking her soul even more. She did want to hurt them whenever they picked on her, but never did. She could never bring herself to hurt another being. She wasn't like them, she wasn't like him._

_"Don't deny your own nature. You were born to end lives. Just like me."_

_That wasn't true. She was born to protect. To preserve the peaceful future they've all been fighting for. That was the very reason she was born._

_"Why do you lie to yourself? You know you were born to end the world. To kill everything and everyone. To finally drop that silence glaive of yours." He drove the knife further into her soul. Carving out all the hopes and dreams she had held onto for so long. He was right. She was born to destroy the world, ending all suffering. But that meant she also would end all the hope and love on the Earth too. He had trapped her in his own twisted little world, where nothing good could reside._

The creak of the hard wood floors made a shiver go up her spine. Hotaru now hid behind the large book shelf in Setsuna's study. The creaks grew louder, drawing closer. Their echoes sounded like fear. Fear was strolling towards her. Ready to devour her mind and wield her body. Her pale hands covered her mouth so she wouldn't give away her position. Should she transform? Would that be enough to stop him? She didn't know what exactly he was. Yami Marik possessed no body of his own, so this had to be only his spirit. She didn't know if her powers would work on a entity. Rei. She needed the fire senshi to exercise him. Maybe that would work.

Hotaru had to make a run for it. The communicator was in her jacket pocket in the dinning room. If she could reach it and hold off until help got there, everything would be ok. She just hoped she could survive until then. Her body readied itself for the sprint. As soon as the creaks stopped, she bolted up and turned to run around him. Instead a rough hand grabbed her arm. She hadn't realized he had gotten so close to her.

"No!" She screamed.

"Hotaru! It's me!" the girl stopped struggling and looked up into lavender eyes. However, they weren't the menacing ones as before. These were soft and worried. The same sand colored hair wasn't as thick and fell to his shoulders instead of sticking up. The golden third eye wasn't present on his forehead. It was Marik. The real Marik. She relaxed in his grip. "I'm sorry... I tried to get here as fast as I could after you called, but my bike wouldn't start. I had to run."

Hotaru fought the weakening feeling she felt. All of the fear and desperation she had built up a few minutes ago vanished, leaving her feeling completely spent. After a few more seconds she sank to the floor. Marik knelt next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder in comfort. She sobbed, relieved that she had been saved. Her hands went up to cover her face as she openly cried. Strong arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. Soon the boy helped her up and walked her to the family room were he set her on the couch. He sat beside her and made her look at him.

"Tell me. Was it him?" He asked. He knew that the yami had tormented her as much as he did him. The violet eyed girl paused for a moment, then nodded. "But I thought we defeated him..."

Hotaru looked down at her wrist. A trail of dried blood ran down her arm, starting at several small punctures at the top. Teeth marks. "No, he's still here. Haunting us."

A gentle hand caught the bottom of her chin and turned her head so she looked back at him. "We will get him Hotaru. I'll make sure he leaves you alone. I won't let him hurt us again."

She nodded and closed her eyes as he leaned over and kissed her. The kiss relaxed her completely. Ever since the final battle with Yami Marik, the real tombkeeper became very close to her heart. He understood how she was feeling and vise versa. That thought alone comforted her and she kissed him more deeply. His hand that had held her chin wrapped around to the small of her back to draw her closer. Hotaru pressed her own hands against his chest. All her worries just seemed to melt away now that he was there to hold her.

Something shinning through her eyelids made her peek through her lashes. For a moment she couldn't focus, and when she did time seemed to stop. One Marik's forehead ...rested a third glowing golden eye.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- Aren't I a bitch?

**_Tenshi_**- To Hotaru? Yes... you are.

**_Spirit_**- I know. What did you all think? Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! Ja ne

Death


End file.
